Fallout
Fallout is an Anglo-American alternative rock band formed in Miami, Florida in 1990. The band broke up in 2004 after a farewell tour. Frontman Mark Anderson has said on June 5, 2012 in an interview with Cartoon Network Radio to promote his solo album Legend that a reunion could happen in the future if the former band members agree as well. A week later, Fallout confirmed that they will be reuniting with a reunion tour and recording new material. The band is best known for keeping their alternative rock sound with several music genres and had neither of the band members leaving the band nor replacing them. Biography 1990–1992: Early years After releasing two demo albums titled This is a Demo, Fallout were called by their manager Jonathan Hayne to audition for the label Warning, a joint venture with Sony Music and EMI on July 12, 1991. Fallout recorded 16 tracks for the audition and the audition tape was sent to the headquarters of Warning later that day. A week later, Warning phoned Hayne to say that Fallout were rejected because they said alternative bands are out and chose New Wave band Plastique instead. However, Apparel Records phoned Hayne and said they love to work with Fallout and as a result, three days later, Fallout signed a contract with Apparel and began recording Thoughts About Relocating on July 24, 1991. 1992–1993: Thoughts About Relocating 1993–1994: The Mine 1994–1995: Sorry for Not Arguing 1995–1996: Post-It 1996–1998: Time of Days and international breakthrough 1998–2000: Makes Me Happy 2000–2002: Glockenspiel 2002–2004: Fallout and breakup On November 1, 2003, after the end of the Fallout Tour, Anderson was too exhausted to perform another gig at the Wembley Arena. On an interview with The Music Channel, Anderson said that the band would cease all touring and recording as a band at the end of 2004. The Best of Fallout was announced at the same time. The double disc album included all of their 24 singles plus 4 new songs, all of them were released as singles and promoted by music videos which were released months leading to the greatest hits album. After releasing The Best of Fallout in June, Fallout did a four-month tour to promote the greatest hits album and disbanded by mutual consent after performing their last gig in October 13, 2004 at the Hammersmith Apollo. 2004-2012: Post-breakup albums 2012-present: Reunion, Covers and Fallout Solstice project On December 7, 2011, after rumours surfaced that Anderson would revive Fallout but as a one-man band in the studio and a full band in live performances, Anderson later denied the rumours on his website and wrote: Fans, if you think I'm doing a Nine Inch Nails-esque makeover for Fallout, you're wrong. On June 7, 2012, the official Fallout website relaunched with a message: "07/07/2012". It has been reported that the message could imply that it is Fallout's first gig in eight years, however, Fallout's record label Apparel has denied this. On June 12, 2012, Fallout confirmed that the reunion rumour was true and said that they were planning to tour during August 2012, followed by a new album in 2013. To mark the first reunion performance in July 7, 2012, Fallout confirmed that a covers album will be released. The ninth album, Covers was recorded during the Best of Fallout tour in 2004 for a farewell album, but was scrapped. It will be released on July 1, 2012, followed by a covers compilation album titled The Covers of Fallout. On June 16, 2012, Anderson said that Fallout are to be making a Anthrology-esque project titled Fallout Solstice. The project will involve the production of an eight-part documentary miniseries on The Music Channel, alongside with four double album compilations compiled of rarities, demos, outtakes and new reworkings of unfinished songs from their B-Sides and Rarities album. It will also include pre-Fallout material such as unreleased songs by Heatvalve, which Anderson, Barrage, Peters and Stefano were members of alongside unreleased songs by Eyes, which Texture and Hinton were members of. The miniseries will begin filming on July 1, 2012 alongside with archive footage dated from the early days to 2004. The miniseries was also inspired by Metallica's music video compilation Cliff'Em All, which consisted of pre-1989 footage of Metallica prior to their first official music video "One". The project will begin on November 2012. Anderson has said that there won't be any new reissues of their entire back catalogue because of the Fallout Box in 2009. Solo projects Anderson began his solo career with his debut album Swing If You Can Hear It ''in 2005. Musical style and influences Though they considered themselves as an alternative rock band, some critics have described Fallout as grunge, Britpop, Britrock, hard rock, industrial rock, experimental rock, progressive rock, pop rock, soft rock, New Wave, post-punk, glam metal, heavy metal, country rock, folk rock, dream pop, rap rock, trip hop, ambient, synthpop, blues rock, funk rock, power pop and pop punk. Fallout had cited grunge legends Pearl Jam and Nirvana, Britpop kings Oasis and Blur, Britrock band Skunk Anansie, hard rock monsters Aerosmith and AC/DC, industrial rock acts Gary Numan and Nine Inch Nails, experimental rock bands Rush and Garbage, progressive rock bands Genesis and Pink Floyd, pop rock band Eurythmics, soft rock singer Richard Marx, New Wave bands Blondie and No Doubt, post-punk bands Siouxsie and the Banshees and U2, glam metal bands Kiss and Bon Jovi, heavy metal band Metallica, country rock band America, folk rock singer Bob Dylan, dream pop bands The Smashing Pumpkins and The Cure, rap rock band Run-D.M.C., trip hop singer Bjork, ambient pioneer Brian Eno, synthpop bands Talking Heads and ABC, blues rock musician B.B. King, funk rockers Prince and the Red Hot Chili Peppers, power pop legends The Kinks and pop punk bands Green Day and Weezer as their influences. Prior to their breakup, they praised gothic rock/metal band Evanescence's work as "purely melodic pop rock with a twist of gothic rock and alternative metal". Music videos Discography *''Thoughts About Relocating (1992) *''The Mine'' (1993) *''Sorry for Not Arguing'' (1994) *''Post-It'' (1995) *''Time of Days'' (1996) *''Makes Me Happy'' (1998) *''Glockenspiel'' (2000) *''Fallout'' (2002) *''Covers'' (2012) Extended plays *''Truth'' (1997) *''Losing It'' (1999) *''Freakshow'' (2001) *''The Lake'' (2003) Compilation albums *''The Best of Fallout'' (2004) *''The Remix of Fallout'' (2005) *''B-Sides and Rarities'' (2006) *''The Extended Play of Fallout'' (2007) *''Happy Holidays from Fallout'' (2010)* *''The Covers of Fallout'' (2012) *''interviews and Spoken Words'' (2012) * Happy Holidays from Fallout consists of Christmas fanclub singles released by Fallout from 1990 to 2004. Live albums *''Live: The Final Concert (2008) *''Outshot ''(2011) Demo albums *''This is a Demo, Part One (1990) *''This is a Demo, Part Two'' (1991) *''This is a Demo, Part Three'' (1992) *''This is a Demo, Part Four'' (1993) *''Demos: 1991-1996'' (2000) *''Demos: 1997-2003'' (2006) *''The Warning Audition 12-07-1991: The Complete Sessions'' (2011) *''The Apparel Audition 15-07-1991: The Complete Sessions'' (2011) Box sets *''Fallout Box'' (2009) *''EP Box'' (2010) *''Studio Live Remix Acoustic Demo Instrumental'' (2012) *''Fallout Solstice'' (2012-present) Tours *1990-1991: Underground Tour *1991-1992: Prima Donna Tour *1992-1993: Thoughts Tour *1993-1994: Mine Tour *1994-1995: Sorry Tour *1995-1996: Post-It's Tour *1996-1997: Tour of Days *1998-1999: Makes Me Tour *2000-2001: Glockenspiel Tour *2002-2003: Fallout Tour *2004: Greatest Hits/Farewell Tour *2012: Covers/Reunion Tour Members *Mark Anderson - vocals, baritone guitar *Dylan Barrage - lead guitar, saxophones, acoustic guitar, backing vocals *Kendall Texture - rhythm guitar, trumpet, drum machine, backing vocals *Wendell Peters - bass, harmonica, synthesiser, backing vocals *Ziggy Stefano - drums, percussion, sampler, backing vocals *Louis Hinton - keyboards, piano, turntables, backing vocals